1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the vehicle navigation technology and more particularly, to a vehicle navigation control system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, a vehicle can easily be equipped with a vehicle control computer to control the vehicle's peripheral devices. The vehicle control computer of a vehicle not only controls the operation of the air-conditioner, sliding sunroof, headlights, and/or other peripheral devices of the vehicle, but also provides multimedia audio/video output by means of a display screen, hence increasing the added value of the vehicle.
In recent years, GPS (Global Positioning System) has been intensively used in vehicles to provide current position and a navigation function.
Because a vehicle control computer needs to control vehicle peripheral devices, it is generally integrated in a vehicle. Further, a GPS is commonly installed in a vehicle for use as a handheld device.
FIG. 1 is schematic drawing showing the application of a vehicle control computer and a GPS according to the prior art. As illustrated, the screen 130 of the GPS 120 displays the navigation status of a vehicle sign 140 while the display screen 110 of the vehicle control computer is displaying a video film. However, because a handheld navigation device is not fitted with a speed measuring line and a gyrotheodolite, it is inferior to a vehicle navigation system in positioning accuracy. Further, the handheld navigation device tends to be taken away by a thief. Further, the installed power cable and bracket destruct the internal beauty of the vehicle.
A vehicle navigation system overcomes the drawbacks of a handheld navigation device. However, because a vehicle's vehicle control computer and vehicle navigation system use a common display screen the owner of the vehicle can only select the vehicle control device or the vehicle navigation system at a time. Trouble occurs when a passenger wishes to watch a video film and the driver of the vehicle has to use the vehicle navigation system to guide traveling of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is still a room for improvement on the functioning of a conventional vehicle control computer and a global positioning system.